Melodia
by Lithos de Lion
Summary: Quais emoções a melodia suave de um violino podem trazer? DracoxHarry  SiriusxRemus  LilyXJames.


**Atenção**: Os personagens abaixo apresentados não me pertencem, são da autora de Harry Potter. Embora eu tenha vontade de roubar o Draco para mim XD.

A Fanfic contem cenas levemente yaoi, se você não gosta, não leia. Ainda que tenha um pouquinho de Lily e James Potter e eles não são um casal yaoi xD.

Os casais que aparecem na fanfic são: Draco e Harry.

Sirius e Remus.

Lily e James Potter.

Boa Leitura.

**Melodia**

**(By Lithos de Lion)**

O salão era grande, estava repleto de mesas e a ornamentação era rica em detalhes. Horas antes, aquele tinha sido o cenário de uma bela festa e, embora agora as mesas se encontrassem vazias, o lugar ainda não tinha perdido o esplendor.

Um som suave preenchia o local. As notas sibilavam em harmonia e sons de passos serenos podiam ser ouvidos em meio à melodia. Prova de que o salão não estava tão vazio assim.

O moreno de cabelos longos à altura dos ombros se aproximou daquele que fazia as notas soarem pelo salão. Tinha um sorriso maroto no rosto e parecia estar emocionado.

O músico parecia não notar sua presença e continuava sereno, os olhos fechados, os cabelos castanhos já um pouco grisalhos caindo na altura dos cílios, enquanto com movimentos suaves fazia com que o som fosse deixando as cordas do violino, para invadirem todo o ambiente.

Completamente alheios, não percebiam que havia mais duas pessoas no salão, embora as duas outras presenças parecessem se ignorar veementemente, cada qual a um lado do salão.

Em um dos lados, um moreno de belos olhos verdes, limpava despreocupado as lentes de uma armação de óculos redonda, que logo se apressou a colocar novamente, para voltar a observar um ponto qualquer, enquanto alisava a gravata vinho. Do outro lado, olhos azuis acinzentados percorriam o ambiente de forma impaciente, parecendo realmente chateado com algo.

Mas, os dois olhos miravam um mesmo local e não era para o músico que olhavam. O que seus olhos fixavam era uma rosa.

Uma rosa vermelho carmim abandonada na mesa central e a maior do salão.

E o violino continuava sendo tocado com maestria. O músico abriu os olhos lentamente para se encontrar com os olhos cinzentos de seu observador. Fez menção de parar, mas um gesto o incentivou a continuar.

- Não pare Remus... – sorriram juntos. – Sua música me traz boas lembranças.

_O salão era o mesmo, o vazio também era o mesmo e havia o som de um violino. O músico, que parecia um rapaz de pouco mais de vinte anos parecia tocar com a alma e era acompanhado por um rapaz aparentando a mesma idade, que apenas observava._

_Nas mesas havia mais duas pessoas. E que se observavam com grande intensidade._

_A moça, sentada confortavelmente, analisava o moreno do outro lado do salão, sorrindo ao notar que os olhos castanhos do outro acompanhavam os seus e que, vez ou outra, ele tentava sem chances, colocar os cabelos revoltosos no lugar._

_O rapaz sorria ao ver que os olhos esverdeados da dama acompanhavam-no sempre que os seus entravam em contato com os dela._

_Levantou-se e ainda tentou mais uma vez ajeitar os cabelos... Impossível. _

_Pegou a rosa que deixara sob a mesa. A bela rosa vermelha. E se dirigiu até a moça._

O músico continuou com mais entusiasmo.

- Realmente, boas lembranças! – e voltou a fechar os olhos e a se dedicar inteiramente a música.

O rapaz que estava em uma das mesas, passou os dedos displicentemente pelos cabelos loiros, que mais pareciam terem sido tecidos com as cores da lua, tal como era o brilho prateado que emitiam ao entrar em contato com a luz. As mechas tornaram a cair no mesmo local e ele se levantou, os olhos mirando a flor abandonada na mesa.

O moreno de olhos verdes acompanhou seus passos, intrigado... E se levantou também.

_O rapaz que observava o músico agora parecia ter voltado seus olhos para a cena que se desenrolava no salão. Vendo que o amigo se dirigia para a garota do outro lado, carregando a rosa em uma das mãos, enquanto a outra ajeitava constantemente os óculos de armação redonda._

_- Poderia me conceder o prazer desta dança? – a garota sorriu, apenas estendendo a mão como resposta._

_E logo os dois dançavam pela grande extensão do salão ao som suave do violino tocado com maestria por Remus Lupin, enquanto Sirius apenas acompanhava a valsa dos dois com os olhos._

O garoto loiro pegou a rosa vermelha nas mãos e pareceu contemplá-la, primeiro com uma raiva incontida nos olhos, para depois os orbes azuis irem apresentando um traço de admiração.

- Malfoy! – a voz o assustou e o fez voltar a olhar com raiva para a flor.

- O que quer, Potter? – não se virou para encarar o outro.

Era culpa dele afinal. Do maldito Potter. Se bem que...

- A rosa...

Afinal, o que Malfoy iria querer com a rosa. Por que não deixava a flor no local em que estava? Ela demonstrava que ambos haviam perdido. A mesma flor, para dois sentimentos distintos e para uma derrota em conjunto.

- O que tem a rosa?

Sirius revirou os olhos ao presenciar a cena. Quando será que aqueles dois iam perceber?

_Os dois bailavam pelo salão como se não houvesse mais nada a temer no mundo, como se existissem apenas os dois e o som do violino._

_- James?_

_- Hum?_

_- Eu preciso te contar uma coisa..._

_James Potter analisou os olhos da esposa com curiosidade mal disfarçada. Os dois adoravam se fazer de desconhecidos antes de começar uma dança e era uma surpresa quando Lily decidia interromper o silêncio. Realmente, ele estava curioso!_

_Lupin__ também parecia observar a dança dos outros dois, embora ainda estivesse concentrado nas notas que devia fazer ressoar com o violino._

_- Eles estão quase lá... – Sirius gargalhou baixinho, arrancando um meio sorriso do outro._

A melodia continuava incessante, parecendo fazer o tempo parar e só existir aquele momento. O ambiente vazio, a rosa cor carmim...

A rosa vermelha que fazia um grande contraste com as mãos pálidas que a seguravam. Harry se assustou com os próprios pensamentos... Estava observando o contraste da flor nas mãos de um homem?

- Por que não a deixa onde está? – Harry disse, tentando manter o tom sarcástico na voz.

- Ela é sua? – Draco perguntou com desdém.

- Não... Mas... É... Como se fosse.

- Ora, Potter! Sentimentos por uma flor abandonada? Ou pelo abandono que ela lhe faz lembrar?

- Cala a boca, Malfoy! – agora estava realmente exasperado, não era isso, só queria que a flor permanecesse intocada, ela não tinha lhe trazido simplesmente a idéia do abandono ela... – Não sou o único a ter sido abandonado aqui.

Certo. Ponto para o grifinório. A flor também lembrava abandono para o sonserino e ainda outra coisa mais... Que ele não queria admitir, não agora.

- Essa droga de música. – largou a flor na mesa e passou a observar Lupin.

- É uma bela música, não vejo droga alguma na melodia escolhida pelo professor Lupin.

O loiro revirou os olhos.

- É boa de dançar... Vamos? – Harry estendeu as mãos para Draco enquanto o outro lhe dirigia um olhar indignado. – Só estamos nós aqui e afinal, não dançamos nem uma música em nossa formatura. É justo!

Justo? Ora... Justifique dessa maneira para outro... Eles não tinham dançado por que não queriam certo?

Errado.

Estavam mais preocupados em entregar uma flor, mas um sempre barrava o outro. A rosa não importava tanto mais, competindo até nisso? Não, tinha algo a mais no gesto.

Malfoy não se deu conta, mas quando percebeu já tinha aceitado o convite do outro.

Estava louco? O vinho tinha realmente lhe tirado a razão?

Lupin também reparou e gargalhou baixinho assim como Sirius. E vendo que era realmente necessário, se empenhou ainda mais na melodia.

_- O que quer me contar Lily? – James perguntou._

_- Eu já disse que te amo hoje? – o outro sorriu._

_- E eu já disse? Se não, Eu te amo, sabia? Por todo o sempre. – Lily sorriu ao ouvir as palavras do marido._

_Não haveria melhor momento do que esse. Haveria?_

_- E então, amada desconhecida? – ele riu, enquanto a girava. – Pode dizer para seu amado desconhecido o que lhe aflige?_

_- Estou grávida!_

_Silêncio._

_- Ela conseguiu, Remus!_

_E os dois gargalharam ao observar um James estático, que Lily abanava com as mãos._

Seria estranho dois rapazes dançando, ainda mais ao som de um violino. Era uma música clássica! E por mais louco que pudesse parecer... Eles pareciam ter sido feitos para dançarem juntos.

Ou era o que parecia para eles.

E os dois sem se aperceber disso, sorriam ao rodar pelo salão. A rosa novamente esquecida sobre a mesa.

Sirius Black em um gesto elegante a buscou e pode perceber com o canto dos olhos que Lupin acompanhara seus passos.

A ele afinal não restara danças, apenas o papel do observador. O casal um tanto quanto improvável dançava e ele já sabia que ali começava algo...

A parte dele já começara a algum tempo também.

O observador, então, dirigindo seus olhos cinzentos ao seu ponto de maior atenção, subiu no pequeno palco, enquanto os olhos castanhos do músico acompanhavam os seus. E com a maior delicadeza que podia, depositou a rosa na lapela do terno do outro, sem que isso interrompesse o som.

Remus Lupin apenas sorriu, maneou a cabeça em agradecimento e continuou com a música suave de Mozart.

Sabendo que os olhos que tanto amava o acompanhavam.

E na pista do salão, no qual só reinava a melodia, um casal apenas se observava, finda a dança... Olhos nos olhos.

A interrogação e a resposta. O final e um novo começo.

_Um novo começo._

- FIM -

**N.A: **Primeira fanfic minha sobre Harry Potter. Espero sinceramente não ter viajado demais... Mas, desde que ouvi o concerto de Mozart para violinos. Só conseguia imaginar essa história.

Ainda mais depois da autora de Green Eyes – Amy Lupin ter colocado Remus como um músico, que tocava violino... Enton... Não deu outra. (se ainda não leram Green Eyes, não percam tempo!!!).

E é claro, esta é também a minha primeira tentativa de um slash com Harry e Draco! Me apaixonei perdidamente por eles.

E vocês o que acharam?

E ainda saiu como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo, um pouco de Sirius e Remuns e James e Lily. -

Não deixem de me dizer como me sai ok?

Abraços,

Lithos.

E Marj, essa fanfic é um presente para você! Por compartilhar a minha loucura por esses dois lindos!


End file.
